The Let Me In Saga: First Blood
by AbbyandOwenForever
Summary: A sequel to the incredible film based off of the novel by, Jean Lindqvist, Abby and Owen have fled Los Alamos, and are now trying to adapt to a new life, two years later...nothing has changed, as Owen and Abby have stuck together and fallen in love, they have their first taste of first blood.
1. Prologue

Sirens whaled throughout the Los Alamos night sky, it was snowing and less than thirty degrees outside with a wind chill of negative ten. An apartment complex was the target for over seven police cars. Neighbors had gathered to see all of the commotion. A very panicky feeling was in the winter air. As the seventh car pulled into the complex, all officers turned their attention to the seventh and last car pull in.

A tall, slightly built, lanky officer of about forty climbed out of the passenger door and started running toward the other officers.

"What we got?"

"Right now all we know is that, we found the body inside apartment number twenty-six in building number four."

"Thanks, lieutenant."

The officer walked up the stairs to the apartment that was obviously wrapped in crime tape, while forensics photographed the apartment. He looked around as a shorter, younger officer walked up to him.

"Sir, it….the body is in the bathroom."

"Thank you Stevens."

"Chief."

As he walked to the bathroom, he noticed the bloody door, the handprint on the handle, and of course, the blood soaked corpse on the floor. He recognized the face as one of his most trusted detectives. He examined the scene for a few minutes then walked back outside and back down to the grounds.

"So what happened here?"

One officer stepped up to him,

"We got a call from a woman who found the body because of the stench; she also mentioned that she hasn't seen her son for a few days."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Owen James."

"We'll send out an alert to the radio and television stations."

The officer paused in his tracks for a moment then said,

"What about anybody else?"

"Yeah a girl named Abby."

"What's her last name?"

"We don't have one."

"So, this makes nine murders in less than two weeks."

"That's correct sir."

"What about the murders over at the middle school?"

"The P.E. teacher Mr. Jean Zoric reported the murders when he was able to get back into the school."

The chief seemed startled and confused,

"Get back from what?"

"From getting locked out and taking care of a dumpster fire."

"Who lit it?"

"Four boys, Jack Williams, Kenneth Williams, Mark Willis, and Donald O' Connor."

"And why?"

"They had previously had many confrontations with Owen James, apparently bullying him continuously throughout the school years."

"Where's Mr. Zoric at?"

"Still in the school."

"Doing what?"

"In the john."

The chief became very startled at this,

"DOING WHAT?"

"He's been puking ever since he found the scene."

"What happened to those boys anyway?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yeah."

"Jack William's head had been torn from his body, Kenny William's legs had been had been torn from his torso, Mark Willis's torso had been slashed through, and Donald O' Connor's arm had been torn off."

The chief had to take a minute to regain himself, then looked up,

"What the hell could have done that, a wolf, a dog….what?"

"If you want to run down there, there are still other officers at the school."

"No, I'm fine, just have Lieutenant Stevens take care of it, I've had enough already."

All of the officers paused for a few minutes; chief finally broke the silence buy asking if they had any signs of the girl or boy,

"No sir, all we know is that they are both missing, and could be anywhere for all we know."

"Well fine, you guys can take over, I'm heading back to the station, if this shit continues we're gonna need the god damned F.B.I. down here."

Miles away in the valley of the great salt lake in the northern region of Utah, two dark shadowed figures walked along the road leading into the Rocky Mountains, a truck pulled up beside the two,

"Hey, you kids need a lift."

Owen looked at Abby, Abby looked back, then Abby said,

"Yeah sure, thanks."

The two climbed in the truck and started heading up the mountain. Abby and Owen had made it out of New Mexico, and now they would have a new beginning, a first taste of first blood.


	2. Chapter I: Abby and Owen

It was about ten thirty pm mountain time, Abby and Owen had been given a ride from a man driving into the Rocky Mountains in Utah, for a while there was only silence with the sound of the wind every few minutes. Finally the man turned to the couple,

"So is there anywhere I can take you kids?"

"Do you have a place where we can stay tonight?" Owen quietly asked

"Um…Sure, just my place on the side of the mountain, have you guys eaten?"

"No, we haven't had anything for a while." Owen responded

"Alright, let me run you down to McDonalds."

"You don't have to." Owen told the man

"Oh I want to."

Owen accepted the man's generosity, slumped down in his seat, then smiled at Abby, who returned the feeling. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the nearest McDonalds, which happened to be in Park City. When they got there, they decided to just do drive thru.

"Ok kids, what will it be?"

"I'll just have a burger and fries." Owen replied

"Uh…I'll have the same." Abby quietly responded

"Alright."

They ordered, then drove back to the man's home, it was big, not mansion size big, but big enough that it had about five bathrooms. When they pulled up, they quickly got inside. When in the home, Abby unzipped her hoodie and took off her boots. Owen pulled off his coat and his boots, then the two sat down at the kitchen table. As they started opening their bags and boxes, the man sat down with them,

"So where did you say you guys where coming from again?" the man motioned to Owen

"Uh, Colorado, we came from Denver." Owen lied through his teeth

"What are you guys doing up here in the cold in the middle of the night?"

"We were, coming to see our dad." Owen lied again

"Well, after you two are done, I'll show you around, you two can have one of the guest bedrooms, ok."

The man walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. Abby looked up at Owen, who now had his head rested on his arms on the table.

"Owen, you have to eat something."

"I know." Owen quietly said

Owen leaned into Abby's ear and whispered,

"Are you gonna, you know, eat?"

Abby gave a stern nod to Owen, and then got up; Owen started to eat his burger. He turned to see Abby heading up the stairs toward the closed door, she looked back at Owen as if to say "I'm Sorry."

Owen turned back, on about the third bite, the screaming and shouting began, he tried to ignore it, but as it got louder he got more anxious. And after a few minutes, the screams died away, along with the man. A door slowly opened, with just a tiny creek coming from it. Owen kept his head low; he felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He put his hand, on Abby's then turned to look at her.

Abby had blood on the side of her mouth, as usual; she was soaked in the red liquid. Her skirt that she always wore was now red instead of its natural white. Her feet left the usual bloody footprints on the carpet.

She sat down with Owen, and slowly pushed her food toward him,

"Maybe you should save this for tomorrow or something."

"Thanks."

As the night went on, Owen finally decided he was going to bed; it was around twelve in the morning. Abby decided she would keep him company and lay with him in bed. The bedroom they were in was nice; it had television, a window for fresh air, lamps, and a pretty comfortable bed.

Owen had thought of this question for a long while, and now he finally wanted to ask it to Abby. Owen turned to Abby, who was once again nude in the bed. But Owen knew it didn't mean anything and to tell you the truth didn't really want it to.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I….going to have to kill…..to get blood?"

Abby put her cold hand on Owen's cheek

"I don't want you to be just like him."

"Who?"

"Thomas."

"What do you want me to be."

"With me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The two watched tv for a few minutes then Owen turned to Abby again,

"Abby, I read something I think you might like."

"What is it?"

"It's like a life lesson."

Abby turned to Owen and smiled,

"Why do we bleed? So we can learn, to heal ourselves up."

"Owen, I love it."

"I'll never give up on you."

"Never?" Abby asked

"Never." Owen responded

Owen turned more over, put his hand on Abby's cold cheek, and for the first time kissed her on the lips, she returned the feeling.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter II: Forever and Always

Two Years Later….

Owen: Age 14

Abby: Age 12 (Techincally 237)

Abby and Owen had been through much, two years had gone by, in 1983 the two were in Park City, Utah in the snowy winter season. Now in 1985, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, and now Oregon. Owen had guided Abby through many events, though the police hadn' caught up with them yet, the two thought they might be getting close. The latest stop was in Canby. A small town, that had some of Oregons best farmland.

Home to 16,000 people, Canby was cool enough for Abby. Owen always tried to get them to places, were it was not hot, and made sure it would always be cool. The two had gathered enough money from Abby's kills that they were set for a while. The two decided to stay at a motel for a few nights. It was the usual routine, Abby and Owen would talk then sleep together, Owen would wake up and make sure Abby had as much shade as possible. And most of the time, he would sleep with her most of the day. But a few times, he would take notice of Canby. The people, the animals, and the town itself.

Being 14, Owen was now a teen, but he knew it wasn't wrong to still love Abby, if he left her, he would never forgive himself. But that thought had not crossed his mind ever before. One day, it was snowy, cold, and somewhat miserable outside. But, he decided to leave Abby in her sleep. He walked a few miles into a forest, sat near a few trees and started to think. _How can I be with Abby forever without becoming like her?_ He thought to himself, but he would never let his heart get away from her. They had become to close, and yet, Owen still never killed a single person for blood. He knew deep down that one day the time may come where he might have to, but that day had not come.

The bond that the two shared was now nearly unbreakable, they knew that they were more or less two years apart in age. But it didn't matter, Owen swore to himself that he would always be there for Abby, and he refused to break that promise. By the time Owen left the forest, it was dark, he had slumped into a light nap, but when he awoke and saw the moon, he smiled, knowing who was waiting for him.

Owen ran as quick as he could back to the motel, when he got to the room on the second floor, he opened the door slowly, and slowly peeked his head around the corner. He heard a small giggle, then he saw her. He ran to her and lifted her off the carpet.

"Sorry I'm back so late." Owen smiled

"Where did you go?"

"Forest."

"Needed some time alone?"

"Yeah, just to think about you."

Owen kissed Abby, she closed her eyes, he closed his. She put her hands on his shoulders, Owen responded.

"Did you already eat?" Owen calmly asked

"Yeah." Abby whispered back

About an hour and a half passed, Abby and Owen tucked in to the same bed, Abby as she had done for all of her life, laid nude in bed. Owen was now a lot more comfortable with this. The two flipped through tv channels for a few minutes. Then simply turned it off, and stared into each others eyes,

"Whatcha thinking about?" Abby asked

"You."

Abby smiled as she always did, Owen responded the same way, then Owen began to fall asleep very slowly. When he finally fell asleep, Abby kissed his cheek and whispered,

"I Love You Owen."

Abby decided to do the same thing Owen had earlier, take a walk into the forest, she sat almost identical to where Owen sat. She thought about the two, she knew that one day she would have to change him to be like herself. She dreaded the idea, knowing the emotion, the pain, and the lust for blood that he would have to go through. But she accepted it. She strolled back to the room after a while, and tucked herself in with the sound asleep Owen.

She just looked at him and smiled as she lie awake. As the sun rose, Abby slept. Owen woke to a note that read,

_Owen,_

_Have a fun day and I will see you tonight, if you want I thought maybe we could go out and do something and hangout, like old times._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Abby._

Owen smiled at the note and lay on the bed for a bit, he thought of old times, when times were worse, less happy, more destructive. Abby had changed his life, he got up, kept all of the curtains shut, went into the bathroom, uncovered the sleeping Abby, kissed her cheek and added a simple and loving whisper,

"Forever and Always Abby."


	4. Chapter III: Night To Themselves

As the day went on, Owen just watched TV, thinking of Abby. Time seemed to be flying, the next time Owen looked at the clock, it was almost seven o'clock. And this meant Abby would be waking up any minute. Being winter up north, the sun had started to go down a little before six. Owen sat and waited, and then a door cracked open. Abby slowly came out, she was dressed in her black miniskirt with her normal black hood.

Abby smiled and walked up to Owen. Owen just simply put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. The two walked out into the cold winter Oregon air. They decided to go see a movie, Abby had only been to a few in her life, same with Owen. As they walked, the two kept looking at each other, Owen staring into Abby's brown eyes, Abby staring into Owen's brown eyes back.

The two finally got to the movie, they chose to see "_The Goonies", _so they went in got popcorn and a drink. They turned out to be the only ones in the theater. But then again, it was only a Thursday night. So as the movie went on, the two held hands nights through the whole movie, they laughed, but were never scared. The events that Owen and Abby had been through was scary enough.

When the movie ended, the two walked back to the motel, Owen had paid for more than a month to stay there. When they got back, it was around 11:30pm. Owen climbed into bed after a few minutes, Abby along with him. The two laid in the bed silently with nothing but the sound of the television in the back of their minds.

"You have fun?" Owen asked

"Yeah, thanks." Abby responded quietly

"Abby." Owen paused

"Yeah."

"Do you still like me?"

Abby turned Owen toward her and gave him a confused look,

"Owen, you know I do, and I don't like you anymore, I love you."

Owen smiled back,

"Get some sleep Owen, you look really tired."

"Ok."

"Good night Owen."

Abby kissed Owen on the cheek, then Owen began to fall into a deep sleep. When he awoke the next morning. It was the usual scene, Abby in the bathroom, and now just him. But this Friday morning was different, Owen realized something.

Three years ago this day…..Abby and Owen first met.

Owen knew he had to do something special for Abby, then he remembered she never knew her birthday…..


	5. Chapter IV: Birthday

Friday morning…three years ago. Abby and Owen met for the first time. It wasn't exactly a friendly first meet with Abby only telling Owen that she couldn't be his friend. But that was the only time the two were negative with each other. Owen remembered this like it was yesterday.

He also remembered about how Abby never knew her birthday. Owen had offered to give her his Rubik's Cube, but she gave it back. He spent the day remembering all of those days, not the bullying, not his parents, just Abby. He remembered the good times and the bad.

As he kept going back to the old days, he kept glancing at the bathroom door and smiling. So as time passed, he waited, and waited, and kept on waiting. Then around 6:45pm, Owen got up, he knew Abby usually would awaken about 7:00. So he got up, when he got up he looked in one of the desk drawers and pulled out a single candle and a match. Owen had gone to the nearest drug store a little while before and bought them.

Owen laid the match and candle down on the coffee table in the corner of the room, then sat down and wrote for a little bit, grabbed an envelope from the one of the other drawers and sealed it. Owen lit the candle, blew out the match, blew a single kiss to the bathroom door, then he simply walked outside.

Owen walked into the forest; there he sat, watching the moon rise. It was only him it seemed like, no animals, only him. He hoped Abby would be up soon. So he just sat and stared at the rising white pale moon and waited.

Abby woke up about ten minutes after Owen left, when she came out all of the lights were off, and Owen was gone. There was only a tiny flame burning in the corner. Abby walked over to the flame, and saw the envelope. It read,

"_To Abby, __ "_

Abby ripped opened the envelope and unfolded a paper; she started to read it,

_Dear Abby,_

_I know things have not quite been what we wanted, but right now I can give you this, I love you more than anything in this cold world. You have changed me for the better, and that is where my love comes from. You are my best friend, and today you have a birthday. Three years ago, we met for the first time, barefoot and all in the snow and I made a promise, I hope that I've been loyal to that promise. I might be the only one in the world who is not afraid to see your true self, you have to live, and now I hope, you have something more to live for. So I wish you this, Happy Birthday Abby, Forever and Always._

_Love,_

_Owen_

_P.S. Look on the doorstep_ .

Abby ran to the door and opened it. She looked down and saw it, the same Rubik's Cube from three years ago. Abby began to get tears, blood tears, red warm blood ran down her face as she flashed back to everything in her past. She wasn't crying out of sadness, but joy. Owen had not just been changed, but Abby as well. As the tears went running down her cheeks, Abby simply licked it off, and thought of where Owen was.

She realized he was in the place he always was. So she went running to him, when she found him, he stood up; he saw the bloody marks on her cheeks, and the smile on her face. Then the two simply hugged.

"I love you." Abby whispered

"I love you too." Owen whispered back

The two walked back hand in hand, and when they got back they only turned on the dim lamp on the desk in the middle of the room. Abby started to kiss Owen,

"Hold still." She whispered quietly in his ear

Owen nodded his head; Abby began unzipping his hoody, and then began to take off his sweater,

"Abby wait…."

"Just trust me."

She continued until Owen was completely nude in front of her, then she began to undress herself. After a few seconds the two stood holding each other nude. Owen put his hand on Abby's face and kissed her, she embraced it, holding on to his shoulder. The two then got in bed together,

"You know, I guess sleeping naked isn't that bad." Owen smiled

Abby chuckled at this,

"Abby, Happy Birthday."

Abby touched Owen's face then kissed him, the two would fall asleep tucking one another in each other's arms.

_Happy Birthday Abby_


	6. Chapter V: Protector

Owen awoke the next morning with a stuffed up nose, and a somewhat dry throat. He saw a note right by his bed,

_Dear Owen,_

_Have a great day, maybe we can go out again tonight, it is Saturday. _

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Abby_

Owen smiled, and then got up. He looked in the mirror right by his bed, he didn't look all that great, he had dark circles around his eyes, he couldn't be getting sick he thought. He put two fingers on his tongue, and caught a glimpse at a pretty red throat.

So Owen decided to walk over to the drug store just right down the street to get some cold medicine. About an hour later he came back with some Vicks. He took some, then laid down for a while. He was flipping through TV channels when he finally fell back asleep.

When he woke up, he immediately turned to his right and Abby was sitting next to the bed,

"Hi." Owen said softly

"Hi." Abby smiled

"How long was I out."

"A couple hours at most."

Owen sat up in bed,

"Here, have some."

Abby got Owen some orange juice from the mini fridge, Owen smiled and took it,

"Owen, you don't really look good."

"I woke up with a stuffy nose and a dry throat, now its a little worse."

"I'm sorry Owen."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Thank you for last night." Abby smiled

"You're welcome."

"Do you want something to eat?" Abby asked

"No thanks, just drinks."

"Can I get in with you?"

"I don't want you getting…..oh yeah, yeah go ahead.

"I can't get sick Owen, remember."

Owen let out a faint chuckle then coughed,

Abby curled up on Owen's shoulder, her cold head felt good on Owens warm flesh. Owen put his arm around Abby's shoulder. The two watched TV in silence for a while, Abby had been sick as a human before, and she knew that you shouldn't talk when sick.

Abby thought about telling Owen about her past all together, she knew he would understand and listen,

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know about my past."

Owen repositioned himself on the bed and quietly replied,

"Sure."

Abby sat up in front of Owen and began to tell,

"I was born in 1671, I was murdered in 1683, my family was plantation owners, we were somewhat destitute, we worked hard but needed help. My uncle was very wealthy but always quiet, he was willing to help us anyway he could. But he would always clutch at his heart, like some kind of injury had plagued him. One night, he came into the room I was sleeping in, he woke me by pinning me down, and holding my arms. His eyes went white, then he simply bit me."

"Your uncle made you like this?"

"Yes, but it wasn't his fault all together, once turned, he showed me a wound near his heart, he had been staked, he could never pull it out, so he hid it. He died from it very slowly, he bit me to protect his kind. Then offered me his blood during his last dying breath. He told me to find blood as quick as I could, I was in frenzy, and that same night, I murdered my own family."

"Abby, you would have died if you hadn't."

"I know that now, but then, it made me want to kill myself, made me wish I were dead, I ran from my home, and never saw it again. I made it around the country, nowhere to live, nothing to eat, except blood from anything around me I could find. One night, I was invited to stay with a married couple for a while. "

"After a few days, they discovered my secret. I never figured out how…but somehow they did. So I killed them, it was the only thing I could do at this point. Years went by of the same routine, I would get invited in and then exposed, and then I would kill. The first time I ever found out I had to be invited in a private room or house was in 1927. I had always been invited in homes before, but this time I wasn't and I began to pour out in blood. I was chased away from that house and started running. I came to the nearest door I could see with a light on, this was the first time I ever met a protector."

"Who was it?"

"His name was Thomas, you knew him as my dad."


	7. Chapter VI: Hit Back Hard

"That was the first time you ever met Thomas?" Owen turned to Abby

"Yes, it was the first time we ever even saw each-other."

"So, what did he do?"

"I asked if I could come in, soaked head to toe in blood, and he said yes….then the bleeding stopped."

"So he started taking care of you?"

"Yes, he was only 8, younger than you were."

"Did you two become friends?"

"Yes we did, he started to get used to me after a few weeks, and we became close."

"Were you ever in danger after meeting Thomas?"

"Once, in 1930, it was the first time I ever hit back, we had traveled from Thomas's home in Chicago to Minnesota, the police had been looking for us…or me anyway."

"They caught you?!" Owen was alarmed by this

"Yes, somehow they had figured me out, and had gotten me to separate from Thomas on a snowy night, and when I did; they came out of nowhere and took me in a police car."

"What happened?"

"Somehow I had gotten knocked out, this was before I knew how to control my abilities, so I never knew how to become my true self by will yet."

Owen sat up a little more and got a disturbed look on his face and then simply said,

"Abby, what did they do to you?!"

"When I woke up, I couldn't see anything, I was in a pitch black room, I felt something gagging me in my mouth, and I could feel something wrapped around my head, my arms and legs were strapped to something, and then when the lights turned a few people came in and told me that they would be performing electroshock therapy, they called me insane, a lunatic, a killer….."

"Oh my god Abby, how did you…..get through it?"

"When I'm in my human form, I can feel pain, the pain of the shocks was horrible, as tears ran down my cheeks, all of a sudden I could feel no more pain, anger had caused me to turn into my true form, and I killed all of them."

"You made it out."

"Yes, and Thomas had frantically been looking for me, we found each other near his home, when we found each other we only hugged, wrapped in each others arms, and I wept and wept….."

Owen grabbed Abby's hand and rubbed it,

"Abby, if anybody ever tried to harm you, I would kill them."

Abby smiled at Owen,

"Well go on."

"For years and years we had not been caught after that, Thomas had protected me for a long time."

"Then what?"

"Then my life changed, and then I met you."

"Abby, you're the one who's changed my life."

The two smiled to one another for a few seconds then Owen put his hand on Abby's cheek,

"You've been through so much, and yet you've made it this far."

"Owen, you've been through so much, and I owe a lot to you."

"I owe you more Abby, hell I owe you my life."

"I will protect you every second your heart beats."

"Abby, I will protect you every second I ever can."

"I love you Owen."

"I love you too."

Owen now knew Abby's mysterious past, and now fully understood her feelings and story. The two fell asleep sitting up with each other's heads on the others shoulder. When Owen woke up the next morning he found a note right next to him,

"Owen, you are my world, let's go out and have some fun tonight, I Love You."

Owen smiled,

"I Love You Abby."


	8. Chapter VII: New Times, Old Ways

That Morning, Owen woke up without his cold. It was the first time he had felt perfectly fine for a few days. He knew where he wanted to take Abby that night. He wanted to take her to an arcade that he had seen when he was getting his cold medicine. He remembered the first time that the two had ever gone out together. It was the night that Owen told Abby for the first ever time that he liked her. Before he knew what she really was.

As the day passed on, Owen sat around thinking about his birthday that would be coming up in just a short 3 days. He thought about if Abby would remember. He knew she would though, she never forgot important things like that. As usually he figured that Abby would wake up at about seven o'clock, then the two would head out for the evening. The two hadn't gone out since they went to the movies a few weeks earlier.

At around six o'clock, Owen thought he would go pick up some dinner for himself. He knew Abby would be fine. Owen grabbed just a quick bite; a cheeseburger with some fries should do it he thought to himself. After he finished, he came back to the motel around six fifty five. And by the time he got back, Abby was up and waiting for him.

"Get some dinner?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah, I figured that work."

"So, you wanna tell me where our evening is?"

"It's a surprise."

Abby chuckled; the two grabbed each others hands and walked out. As the two walked they started to talk.

"So, what'd you do today?"

"Nothing much, just hung around."

"You sound a lot better."

"Yeah, I actually feel the best way I've felt in a long time."

"Good, glad you're over it."

The two then walked hand in hand all the way to the arcade, when they got there they stopped in front of it.

"Remind you of anything?" Owen grinned

"Old times." Abby smiled back

The two went in and started playing all sorts of games. Pac-Man, Pinball, Table Hockey and a whole lot of others. They got there at seven thirty; by the time they were done it was already nine thirty. The two had a fun night though. When they got back Owen laid on the bed, flipped on the TV, and Abby came over and laid down with him.

Owen had been thinking about if the motel would be starting to get suspicious. What if they had suspected something he thought? He realized that they were going to have to move. Abby knew this as well, she had had the same thoughts before and figured that they would have to move somewhere in a short time.

"Abby, I think we might have to…."

"Move?"

Owen lowered his head afraid that he might disappoint Abby, but Abby put her hand on his cheek, he pressed her hand against himself.

"Owen, I've done this for a very long time, don't worry about me."

"I just wish we could have a home."

"I know, but you know what? I'm with you, and that's all that matters."

Abby kissed Owen's cheek, he kissed her back. The two had a very fun night, they fell asleep like they always did, and Abby most certainly had remembered about Owen's day in three short days. She knew he was a little worried about it, but she planned something special for him, but of course it was surprise.

Little did Abby and Owen know that the police had defenitly caught up to them. All the police needed to know now was, had a murder happened any time in a short time in Canby…


	9. Chapter VIII: New Beginning

That night Owen and Abby agreed that they would check out of the motel the next day. So that morning, as Abby slept, Owen started to pack all of their belongings. They only had one bag, but it was enough to hold everything they had. It only took a little while to get everything together for both of them, and for the rest of the day he went into his forest that he had grown accustom to.

He sat for a while, watching the sun and looking for any signs of life in the forest. He thought about where to head off to. He wanted a house this time, one that didn't belong to anybody. At that moment, Owen remembered that Abby wouldn't be up for over six hours. He thought about the mountains, what about houses up there. His search would begin high in the mountains of Canby.

He decided to hike up the mountain in search of a home for the two. When he had finally gotten to the side of the mountain, he started looking for a remote house that was more or less sitting alone compared to others. He searched for hours, but he made sure that he wouldn't be late getting back to Abby. It was around five thirty when he saw it, the perfect house. It was alone, nothing around it, but trees, and bushes. No one owned it; it was deserted, abandoned, and alone.

"This is the one." Owen said to himself with a smile

He looked back down the mountain,

"Everything's going to work out Abby." He said to himself

As he started back down the mountain, he thought about how to tell Abby. He thought that he would surprise her. And also about his birthday the next day, about what Abby would do. By the time he got back down the mountain it was exactly seven o'clock. He went into the motel where Abby was laying on the bed waiting for him.

"I checked us out already."

"Thanks Abby."

For a few short seconds the room was silence, nothing but the sound of the breeze outside filled the air. Then Owen looked up and smiled,

"C'mon, I gotta show you something, bring the bag."

Abby got up, and the two walked out of the motel for the last time. As they started walking to the side of the mountain, Abby began to look around. The moon was bright, large, and pale white. The sky was cloudy, but not muggy. As they kept going Abby finally asked,

"Owen, where are we going?"

"You'll see, just trust me."

Abby kissed Owen on his cheek and the two continued to walk. When they finally got there, Owen led her to their new home.

"Abby, this is our new home."

"Owen, when did you find this?!" Abby was in shock

"Today, when you were sleeping, it has no one living in it, and it's away from the other homes."

"Owen, thank you."

Abby hugged Owen; he wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon, let's go in."

Once inside, the two began to explore, it was somewhat like the motel. It already had a TV; it had a fridge, a microwave, and an oven. It had everything a home already would have, even though it was older, it was the best thing that the two had come across in years.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it." Abby said quietly

After a few minutes of moving things around, the two snuggled up in bed with each other and flipped through some channels. But the two weren't paying attention to the TV, they were kissing each other. For a few minutes, the two indulged themselves in one another's love. That night was the most peaceful night since they had celebrated Abby's birthday. And even better….tomorrow was Owen's.


	10. Chapter IX: Happy Birthday

After their first night in their new home, Owen had done up Abby's usual sleeping place in one of the bathrooms. She was sleeping; Owen was standing over her with a giant smile on his face. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I Love You." Owen whispered

Owen would be out sitting on the mountain for an hour or two for that morning. It would be a longer trip to get food and medicine. But Owen knew it was worth it. This was something different, a ray of sunlight shining on the cold world that had been so cruel to Owen. He had finally found something peaceful for Abby. Plus today, was his birthday.

At around three o'clock, he decided that he would travel down the mountain to pick up some food and supplies for himself. He figured it would only take an half an hour. They weren't too far up the mountain so it shouldn't take too long he thought to himself.

When he made it down to the town, he picked up only a few things. A bit of food, and quite a bit of medicine. You never know what could happen he thought to himself when he left the tiny drug store on 34th street. As he made it back up the mountain, it was around four thirty, just as he had thought. When he eventually got back up to the house it was a quarter to five.

He got in through the back door that the two had decided to use all of the time. The door had been unlocked, when Owen first found it. For the next two hours, Owen sat outside, watching the hustle and bustle beneath his feet down on the ground. He sat thinking of how luck had finally shined a light on the two. How things finally started to be looking up.

He went inside at exactly seven. Sure enough Abby was waiting for him, but this time, at the door. Abby hugged and kissed Owen right as he made through the door.

"Happy Birthday Owen."

"Thanks, Abby." Owen kissed her back

Abby had set a bunch of boxes on the kitchen table, it wasn't much, but it was big enough to hold quite a few boxes. Owen turned to Abby,

"Can I open them?"

"Go on, open all of them."

Both of them sat down at the table as Owen started to open his boxes, in the first one he found the record for "Tears for Fears, Everybody Wants to Rule the World."

"Oh thanks Abby! I Love it."

"You're welcome."

When he opened the next one, he found a new record player,

"Ok, now you're just spoiling me." Owen chuckled

"I've been saving some of our money." Abby smiled

Last but not least, Abby gave Owen a copy of Stephen King's "Carrie."

"I knew that you liked creepy and scary stories, I thought you might like this one."

"What's it about?"

"A bullied girl with telepathic powers."

"Awesome." Owen quietly replied

"Abby, how did you get all of this and when."

"I saved up and snuck out last night when you were sleeping."

Over the next few hours, Owen ate some of his cake that Abby had gotten for him, and he showed Abby his dancing skills to Tears for Fears. After a few hours, the two decided to get in bed, it was a cold night as usual in the mountains, but Owen didn't care his birthday had been great.

"Thank You Abby."

"You're welcome."

The two paused for a few seconds, then Abby turned to Owen,

"Hey do you want a drink?"

"Sure, thanks."

"I'll go downstairs and hunt for a Coke."

"Thanks, Abby!" Owen yelled after her

Abby made it down into the basement, there while getting Owen's coke, she noticed a parlor door. She recognized from older times in her life. She slowly decided to go in. Upstairs Owen was flipping through TV channels when out of nowhere a blood-curdling scream filled the house. As quick as he could, Owen flew out of bed and ran to the basement. When he saw the parlor door open, he rushed over to it to look in, inside, he found Abby, with her own blood all over her. She had not been welcomed in…..


	11. Chapter X: Love Never Dies

"Abby!" Owen screamed

He ran down to her and picked he up in his arms, he recognized the look of Abby. He had to tell her that she could come in before, but, how was this possible?

"Abby, you can come in!" Owen yelled

But still, the bleeding didn't stop; Owen rushed her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, tears flowing fast from his eyes.

"Owen…." Abby whispered faintly

"Abby, how do we stop this?!"

"More…blood, that…sh…shou….should stop it." Abby was losing so much so quickly that she was becoming more and more paralyzed like that she could barely speak. Owen knew that the moment had come. The moment when he would finally have to kill to save Abby's life.

"Ok Abby, just….pl….please hold on."

Owen squeezed Abby's hand, then kissed her

"Everything's going to be alright."

Owen ran outside with nothing but a bucket, and a butcher knife from the kitchen. He was scared, not about killing, but of Abby, how long did she had left. He knew that he had to hurry in order to save her. He started running frantically down the mountain with the knife in the bucket. He decided that he would get in someone's car and hide until they came.

He went flying down the mountain in only five minutes; he could hear his own heartbeat, pounding every second, louder and louder. As he got to the bottom, he looked left and right, and eventually saw the drug store. When he did, he ran into the parking lot, which happened to be full, he started to try and open as many doors as he could to the cars. After a few seconds he found an open one, he climbed into the back and hid himself under a window cover on the floor.

Owen was frantic, trying as hard as he could to hold back tears, after a few minutes the door of the car opened. It was a man, tall, skinny, but well fit. Owen was safe, for now. As the car started into the night, Owen straightened himself out and sat up as quietly as he could. He had succeeded; now all that was left was to get the blood.

After waiting for a few minutes the car luckily pulled to the side of the road, the man was going to light up a cigarette and smoke for a few minutes while his car was stopped. Owen slowly and surely pulled the knife close to him. He then preceded sit fully up behind the driver's seat of the car. He lunged himself at the driver, screaming and hollering echoed through the car, the struggle between the two escalated. Then after a few seconds, a loud bang went off. Owen screamed, his scream echoed through the windows. He had been shot.

Owen was wounded, shot in the shoulder by the driver. Owen's pain was not enough to stop him though; he then stabbed the man in the chest and pressurized the wound with his own jacket so not too much blood would come out. Luckily enough, Owen had brought a tight lid for the bucket. After a few seconds of panting, he heard people through the window yell,

"Hey, stop!" a few people yelled

He knew that they had seen it, so he turned the key to the car and tried to steer it away and drive through the back seat. He had no control over it, and as he got up to speed the car was covered in so much snow that he couldn't even see what he was doing. At that point, the car's speed was so high that it slammed into a tree and rolled down a hill. When it finally stopped, Owen climbed out, he yelled in pain. He couldn't move one of his legs.

Nobody was in sight, so he dragged out the man's body with all of his force, and filled as much blood as he could into the bucket, even some of his own was in it.

Owen had stood up on his own power with a broken leg, shot shoulder, and possibly a fractured skull. He started to limp to the mountain, at one point he even started to run as fast as he could with a limp. Abby was beginning to go unconscious now, waiting for Owen to come back. It took Owen forty five minutes to get up the mountain back home. Normally it only took him ten minutes on a good two legs. When he got inside he yelled,

"Abby!" no response…..

"Abby!" no response…

He ran to the bedroom where the blood covered Abby lay, unconscious, she lost too much blood.

"I'm too late." Owen thought

He started to force the blood into Abby's mouth, and tried to make her swallow it. He waited for a few minutes after forcing almost every single drop into her mouth. Then a cough and a gasp of air….

"Abby?" Owen said faintly

Abby's eyes opened to a blood soaked Owen; she slowly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, the two embraced each other.  
"You're ok!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me."

"I Love You." Owen started to cry

Abby's eyes closed as she put her head onto Owen's chest,

_Happy Birthday Owen_


	12. Chapter XI: Blood Lust

Ten Thirty, just a few hours ago, Owen and Abby were as peaceful and happy as ever. But the night had quickly turned into a nightmare. Owen had almost been killed trying to save Abby's life. He had been shot in the shoulder, had a broken leg, and a fractured skull. After embracing each other, Abby made Owen lay on the bloody bed. She went into the bathroom and showered all of the blood off of herself. When she came back out, Owen was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open.

"Owen, I'm going to look at your wounds ok?" Abby said as she sat down next to Owen

"Ok." Owen responded in pain

Abby gently took Owen's shirt off, and sure enough, the gunshot was very severe, the bullet had almost gone through his back. Abby then lowered one side of Owen's pants to look at his broken leg.

"I can barely move it." Owen moaned

"I know, it's bad."

Abby could clearly see the broken bone, it was so out of place, that it looked like it was about to stick out of his leg. Abby looked slowly up at Owen,

"Do you want to try to put it back in place?" Abby asked softly

"No, we can just bandage it up."

Abby noticed that Owen began to bleed again from the gun wound. Owen noticed and held Abby's hand,

"Abby, don't lose yourself, don't think about the blood."

Abby nodded her head slowly then got up and ran out, when she came back; she had a bandage wrap that Owen had picked up in town one day.

"Owen, I'm going to wrap your leg up first, it might hurt."

"Go on, you can do it."

As Abby started wrapping, Owen's pain got worse and worse. He started grunting at the pain, and had to hold on to Abby's shoulder as she wrapped it up. It only took a few seconds but it hurt like hell to Owen. She kept glancing at his gunshot wound that had blood trickling down his shoulder because of the severe bleeding.

"Owen, I'm going to try and wrap the bandage around your shoulder so it will hold the bleeding."

"Ok."

Abby took a deep breath and started wrapping but after a few seconds, Owen began to see Abby change. Her change was into her true vampire self, her eyes were beginning to change to the whitish tone. Owen knew that the sight or smell of blood made Abby go into a frenzy, as she began breathing hard, so did he. He quickly put his hand on her greyish face, Owen was no longer afraid of Abby's true nature.

"Abby, listen to me, hold it in, remember me!"

Abby slowly began to have visions of the two of them, and her mind slowly began to remember who she was with. She gasped and turned away, when she turned back she was normal, blood tears running from her eyes.

"Owen I'm Sorry!" Abby began to cry more and more as she wrapped her arms around him

"No, it was nothing that you did; it's only yourself, and your will to survive." Owen replied quietly

Before she had changed, she had wrapped Owen's shoulder perfectly. She had fought her way through her lust for blood.

"Hey it's ok Abby; let's just sit her for a few minutes."

"Ok." Abby whispered back

Below them in the town, the crashed car, and the dead body had been discovered by numerous townspeople and cops. This was only the beginning of Owen's Birthday.


	13. Chapter XII: Blood and Sirens

Abby sat with Owen on the blood covered bed. The two sat silently watching TV, then after a few seconds Owen looked up.

"Abby, why did you start bleeding?" Owen gently and quietly asked

"I don't know, it was a private room, but this is our home."

"Maybe we'll never know, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Owen, you're more than hurt, you almost got killed."

"I know, but all I care about is that you are safe." Owen replied calmly

"How bad is the pain?"

"Pretty bad, it hurts anytime I move at all."

"Owen, I'm sorry." Abby quietly replied

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

The two continued to sit watching TV for a while, until something caught Abby's eye,

"Owen turn it up a little."

"What it is?" Owen asked as he turned it up

The two saw the report of a crashed car and a dead body with a fatal stabbing wound through his chest. Owen knew exactly what the story was,

"Abby, that's why I'm like this, why I'm in pain."

"Owen, you could've easily been killed." Abby replied alarmed

"I know, but I hit back….hard."

Abby lit a grin on her face as Owen reminded her of her lesson that she had taught him years earlier. Owen's arm had been bandaged to hold itself up, his leg so that he could barely move it, and his head had finally stopped pounding, so a fracture was impossible, only a bump or two instead. After a few more minutes of sitting on the bed, Abby heard a noise,

"Owen, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Abby went outside and heard sirens get louder and louder as more of them flashed through the sky. She could clearly see the murder sight and the wrecked car. She started to worry about if they were to find out and come. But she knew she could protect Owen, anytime and anywhere.

Abby went back into the bedroom and sat back down.

"Where'd you go?" Owen asked calmly

"Owen, I will protect you at any cost and in anyplace." Abby sternly told him

"Still haven't given up on me?"

Abby flashed back to their conversation in Utah a few years earlier,

"Never." She whispered

It was now eleven o'clock in the mountains of Canby, Oregon. And the sirens kept whaling through the night sky. It had turned out that, not just the Canby police had shown up, but also some of the Los Alamos Police Force had come all the way up from New Mexico. Both police forces had been looking for what everyone else had called a serial killer, but who the police rather knew as a twelve year old girl named Abby.


	14. Chapter XIII: Let The Games Begin

"Chief!" A police officer yelled

"What is it?"

"We know that our two missing kids are here."

"How?!"

"Witnesses have been seeing a young girl and boy together, and some saw the boy tonight at the scene."

"Are you certain?"  
"Yes, most definitely."

"Do we know where they went?"

"Yes."

The officer turned around and pointed up the mountain to the only glowing house in the cloudy Oregon sky.

"We also have Owen's parents here."

"They'll want to accompany us to the house."

The chief took a long sigh of relief then motioned to his squad; there were roughly around 20 swat officers near him. He simply pointed to the house…

"Owen does you….."

"I know, I've heard the sirens for the last few minutes."

"I don't think they can get up here."

"How would they know anyway?" Owen quietly muttered

After a few minutes of lying on the bed, Abby sat up with an alarmed look on her face.

"Abby, what is it?"

Abby gave Owen a grim look,

"Their here…."


	15. Chapter XIV: Injection

"How!?" Owen sat up

"I….I don't know."

Abby covered Owen in her arms as banging on the door began,

"Everything's going to be alright….I promise." Abby squeezed Owen tightly

After a few more seconds the lights flickered, and then went out, the two trembled as Owen and Abby felt each other getting closer to one another.

Finally the door busted down, and the lights came back on, but with dim lighting. Abby quietly put Owen beneath the bed as gently as she could and moved through the house with deadly speed. As guns were being aimed, Owen couldn't help but listen. After a few seconds of dead silence, shots went off. Owen quickly got out from under the bed.

He limped as quickly as he could to the kitchen where he could hear Abby running, and hissing. He peeked around the corner as a hail of bullets flew by him by the bunches. He saw a gun laser pointed directly at Abby's chest. He lunged,

"Abby!" Owen screamed

Owen was mortally wounded; the bullet had penetrated his heart and lungs.

"Owen!" Abby screamed as her true self formed from her anger.

As Owen lay bloody on the ground, Abby quickly tore some of the officers to pieces. She rushed to him and took him in the bedroom while bullets still ran through the house.

"Abby…..I….I."

"Don't talk Owen." Abby quietly said as she sat him down

Owen quickly grabbed her arm,

"You…..have…..to….change…..me." Owen mumbled out "There's…no….time

"I know." Abby choked out as blood ran from her eyes

"I'm…rea…..ready."

Abby held Owen's hand, the two closed their eyes, and teeth sunk into Owen's neck. His eyes widened with pain, as Abby continued to sob, the two continued to squeeze each other's hand tightly. After a few seconds, Abby pulled her teeth out, Owen's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Owen, I will come back." Abby kissed Owen's head

Owen was beginning to lose his vision and his breath; he began choking on blood, as the wound seemed to grow more badly than better. After hearing nothing but screams and hollering. His blurry vision caught a blood soaked head to toe Abby, picking him up in her arms and running. Owen heard no more bullets, no more screaming.

Now all he heard was wind and snowfall, before he knew it, the two were in the forest. Abby gently set Owen down. She knelt close to him; it was now just after midnight. Abby tried to talk,

"Owen, Owen, can you hear me?" Owen's eyes began to shut and open very rapidly

"Owen no, do not close your eyes, listen to me, never close them!" Abby screamed

But as she listened Owen's heart began to stop beating,

Bum bum, bum….bum, bum…..bum, bum…

"Owen?" Abby began to shake Owen as hard as she could, she then began to try and do CPR.

"C'mon, you can't leave me." Abby's blood tears were now dripping

"C'MON!"

But it was no use, Abby grabbed her legs and cried. After hours just before the sun rose, she carried him back to the bloody house. Blood was everywhere, kitchen, living room, bedroom, she shut all of the draps before the sun would rise, she tried to make as dark as possible. Then she just sat with him….


	16. Chapter XVI: Life, Death, Birth

Abby sat with the lifeless Owen, even when the sun started to rise, she began to remember all of their good times together, when they first met, their first date, and when they ran away together. She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

When Abby looked up, Owen's wound was gone,

"What?" she asked herself

She then stood up at the foot of the bed, her red eyes wide as ever, all of the blood on Owen was gone, and all of his wounds were gone actually.

As she stood at the foot of the bed, she began to breathe heavy, thinking about Owen.

Owen's leg was even again, it was no longer broken.

Abby looked into Owen's face,

"Owen?" she asked quietly

Abby looked closer and began to tear up,

"Owen?"

Eyes Opened…Wide, Dangerous, Yellow Eyes

Don't Miss THE FINAL NOVEL LET ME IN: LOVE NEVER DIES

Dedicated To Chloe Grace Moretz, the cutest vampire alive


End file.
